paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dogfight
Episode nine of The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. Summary A new Deceptidog named Swindle joins Galvatron's team and helps build a flying fortress, and it's up to a group of visiting flying aces called the Aerialpups to help stop them. Story One day at Central Park, Amber, Jazz, Skids, and Mudflap were watching an air show. "That looks like one good group of pups eh Mudflap", Skids said. "Yeah", Mudflap said, "I'd like to see what else those bad boys can do." The pups then landed their planes and took a bow to the crowd. "Bravo", Amber said. One of the pups walked up to Amber and smiled. "My name's Slingshot", he said, "and you are cute." "Slingshot", one of the pups said, "get away from that stupid human." "Sorry boss", Slingshot said. "I thought he'd never go away", Amber said. "You'll have to excuse him", the pup said, "he's sort of a jerk." "I'm not sure who's the jerk", Amber said, "you called me stupid." "Sorry", the pup said, "I'm Silverbolt, and these guys are Air Raid, Skydive, and Fireflight." "Nice to meet you all", Amber said. Amber then saw the Autopup elite guard on their jets. "I see you were trained by Autopups", Amber said. "Yep", Silverbolt said, "we trained with the great Ultra Magnus." "We trained with him as well", Skids and Mudflap said. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) In the harbringer, Blitzwing and Shockwave were escorting a cockapoo named Swindle into their territory. "What do you want with me", Swindle asked. "We want a machine that can give lord Galvatron his body back", Shockwave said. "Maybe I should be more specific", Swindle said, "what't in it for me?" "What's in it for you is that I don't blow you to pieces", Blitzwing said. "Besides, working with us will be a good payment", Shockwave said. "Then it's a deal, Swindle said. They then entered the remains of the ship and showed Swindle to Galvatron's head. "Greetings Swindle", Galvatron said, "I see you are here to help me in my time of need." "I'll be happy to help if it means I get to work for you Galvatron", Swindle said. "Good, then I would like one of your best inventions", Galvatron said. "Then you'll get it", Swindle said. Swindle then pushed a large item with a tarp over it into the room. "Everyone", Swindle said, "I would like to show you the super shuttle." "What does it do", Galvatron asked. "The wings are like magnets", Swindle said, "they attract anything metal to them." "Maybe it will be enough to build an even stronger body for me", Galvatron said. "It will surley work", Swindle said. "Lord Galvatron", Sunstorm said, "I suggest we make haste now that we have a plan." "Yes, an excellent suggestion Sunstorm", Galvatron said. They all got inside the ship and flew away. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) Down in the park, the Aerialpups were signing autographs. "Thank you everyone for coming", Silverbolt said. "Feel free to admire me", Slingshot said. "They were right, he is a jerk", Jazz said. Then, the super shuttle flew over them and began pulling lamp posts onto the wings. "Uh oh", Amber said, "looks like the Deceptidogs are at it again." Then, Swindle dropped a large stink bomb onto the park. "Oh boy", Jazz said, "Ratchet's goanna have to do an operation on me to get this smell off." Swindle then sprayed powdered paste on top of them. "What's with all this sticky stuff", Skids asked. "They're beginning their attack on us", Amber said. "Don't worry", Silverbolt said, "we'll go up and stop them." The Aerialpups then got into their planes and flew to the super shuttle. (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) The Aerialpups arrived at the loading bay and parked their planes. "Looks like we'd better take a look", Silverbolt said. "I'm not afraid of some stupid Deceptidogs", Air Raid said. They went into the pilot office and saw Swindle at the controls. "It's that crazy con pup", Silverbolt said. "Let's kill them all now and get this over with", Slingshot said. "I think that would be a bad idea", Skydive said, "we might start a battle and lose." "Skydive is right", Silverbolt said, "it's too risky, we need to use the element of surprise." The Aerialpups snuck over to a power box that controlled the controls. "If I'm not mistaken", Skydive said, "if this was mesed up, the controls would be messed up." "Then let's make a mess", Silverbolt said. They then began ripping wires out and the controls in the cockpit went haywire. "What's going on here", Shockwave asked. "The system is going haywire", Swindle said, "and that means..." The power then went out, but the emergency power came on. "Guys", Rumble said, "I saw some stupid Autopups hot doggin' with the controls." "After them", Galvatron said. Swindle got in his vehicle and drove to stop them, followed by Blitzwing in his tank. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) The Aerialpups then did as much as they could. "We'll never destroy this ship", Slingshot said. They then saw that Fireflight was daydreaming the whole time. "I can't belive you didn't help", Silverbolt said. "I just couldn't help it", Fireflight said. They then saw Swindle drive up. "With this canon on my truck I'll blow you pests to dust", Swindle said. "Get to the jets", Silverbolt said. "I won't let you get away", Swindle said. Swindle then caught up with them. "Get ready to taste some serious pain", Swindle said. But the Aerialpups then turned their jets into a giant robot called Superion. "Holy cow", Swindle said. "I'm goanna stop you", Superion said. Superion then climed onto the wing and broke the engine. "Uh oh", Swindle said, "we're going down." The Aerialpups then escaped, but the Deceptidogs parachuted out of the plane with Shockwave carrying Galvatron's head. "I've been failed again", Galvatron said. The Aerialpups arrived on the ground and were congratulated by many people. "Good work", Amber said. "No problem", Silverbolt said, "if you ever need help, just call us." The Aerialpups then flew away. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) At the Deceptidog base, Swindle was going through some of the things the ship picked up that had survived the crash. "At this rate it'll take years to rebuild my body", Galvatron said. "Not to worry", Swindle said, "because look what I found." Swindle set Galvatron's left back leg on the workbench. "It's not much", Galvatron said, "but it's a good start." The End Category:Episodes Category:Episode